The Little Merdemon
by out-in-the-cold
Summary: This is my very own re-write of ze little mermaid, feat. our hunky demon brothers. Warning: I WILL be hatin' on Kagome. seethes I don't like her understatement First story, no flames, plz R&R. k thnx bye. XD
1. Chapter 1

The Little Merdemon

A/N: this story is based off of Disney's The Little mermaid and Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. I own nothing except for the plot changes.

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you

In mysterious fathoms below

Prince Sesshomaru stood proudly on the deck of his ship, _The Souunga_, and took a deep breath of the salty air, sighing as it whipped his long, black hair around him. For what felt like the 30th time that day Sesshomaru cursed the human disguise he was forced to wear by his father, it dulled all of his senses. But it was his father's law that all demons in the kingdom must wear human disguises in order to stop species segregation. In Sesshomarus opinion the humans should just learn to deal. But his father disagreed with him, so here he was as an unusually handsome *human* with black hair, and violet eyes.

Sesshomaru shook himself from his aimless musings and turned to look for his retainer, Jaken. The imp was always good for an inner laugh. The prince soon found him vomiting over the side of the ship.

"Don't you just love the sea Jaken?" Sesshoumaru inquired slyly. The small green imp just gave the water a dirty look and threw up some more.

"Aye cap'n." a sailor replied instead. "It's a wonderful day. King Inutashio must be in a friendly type mood."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"King Inutashio?" he asked.

"Aye milord, he's the ruler of the merdemons. He controls the seven seas." The sailor replied. Jaken finished throwing up and gave the sailor a dirty look.

"Don't listen to him milord. He's spouting nautical nonsense."

The sailor retaliated by waving a fish in Jakens' face and shouting.

"I'm telling ya. Down in the depths of the ocean they live alone!!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and went back to staring into the water, but now he had something to occupy his thoughts.

*Merdemons…*

From whence wayward Westerlies blow

Where Inutashio's king and his merpeople sing

In mysterious fathoms below

Heave ho

Heave ho

Heave ho

Heave ho

Heave ho

In mysterious fathoms below


	2. Chapter 2

Deep under the sea there lies the shining city of Atlantica where the merdemons reside, ruled over by their king, the inu-youkai, Inutashio.

Today is a very special day for Inutashio because today his youngest son, Inuyasha, is going to sing in front of the assembled merfolk of Atlantica.

Inuyasha was Inutashios' only son out of seven children, but he sang better than any of his sisters. He got his voice from his mother, the beautiful Izayoi. Inuyasha was very much like his mother, which sometimes worried Inutashio. Izayoi had been a human, and the process of birthing a half-demon child with a tail instead of legs was too much for her. Inuyasha was by far the strongest of Inutashios' children, but he was exempt from the violet crescent moon and magenta markings of his sisters and father. He, instead, had two small dog-ears on top of his head. Other than the missing markings Inuyasha was magnificent, his silver tail had jagged stripes of red across the back and his fins were tipped purple. The silvery webbing between his fingers also had a reddish hue. He was beautiful and Inutashio had no trouble finding him a wife.

Inuyasha was betrothed to a human-turned-mermaid named Kagome. She was a princess and she was the best Inutashio could find. He had wanted to turn a land demon but she was chosen instead. At least Inuyasha liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Inutashio had settled himself in the royal box, his musician, Myoga the crab, stood up and the music began.

Ah, we are the daughters of Inutashio

Great father who loves us and named us well

Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana

And then there is the youngest in his musical debut

Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you

To sing a song Myoga wrote, his voice is like a bell

He's our brother, Inuyashahhhh. *Gasping*

Inutashio felt himself swell with rage.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!"

* * *

Inuyasha swam quickly through the shipyard until he found the sunken ship he was looking for; he peered through the porthole and slid in.

"Inuyasha, I don't think we should be in here."

"Come on Shippo, don't be such a guppy, look at all of this amazing human stuff." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the small flounder.

"Inuyasha, you're marrying a human. What more do you want?"

Inuyasha gave his friend a pitying look.

"Shippo, all Kagome wants to talk about is hair, make-up, and jewelry. She refuses to talk about the surface."

Inuyashas' ears drooped as he thought about his first love. When he had first laid his eyes on her he was smitten. She was a, beautiful, link to the dry world. But his love had quickly soured when he realized that as pretty as she was; Kagome was an airhead, plain and simple. So nowadays he tended to avoid her as much as possible, while Kagome was hanging off of him as much as she could.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his daydream and picked up another artifact. All of a sudden he heard a noise. Inuyasha turned and grabbed Shippo just as a humongous shark burst through the side of the ship. Inuyasha smirked and aimed his claws at the shark.

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!!!" the arcs of light quickly turned the shark into a cloud of sliced shark sushi. Inuyasha knew that more sharks would be attracted to the blood, so he and Shippo high-tailed it out of there as fast as they could.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo surfaced a few yards away from a slumbering seagull and shared an evil look. They both took deep breaths and yelled.

"MIROKU!!!!!!!"

Miroku screamed and leaped into the air, landing in the water with a very ungraceful splash.

"Hey! You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" he shouted.

Unfortunately for Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were too busy laughing to be scared of the angry bird.

"You should have seen your FACE!!!!" Inuyasha giggled. Miroku just glared at him.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to ask Kagome about all of your human junk from now on." That sobered them up real fast. Miroku smirked as they begged for forgiveness.

"Oh fine, where's the stuff?" Miroku held out a wing and Inuyasha dumped the small contents of his bag into it. Miroku picked up the pipe and started jumping around.

"Do you know what this is?! It's a snarfblatt! I haven't seen one in years. The humans use them to make beautiful music." To demonstrate Miroku put the pipe to his beak and started blowing, totally unaware of Inuyasha's horrified face.

"Music? Oh the concert! My father's gonna kill me!!!" Inuyasha grabbed the pipe and the stunned Shippo and raced back to Atlantica.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what do you think you were doing?!" Inutashio swam back and forth in his rage while Inuyasha hung his head. Shippo decided to stand up for his friend.

"It's not his fault!!" Shippo cowered as Inutashio turned on him.

"What I mean is….uh….you see there was this shark! Yeah! And then there was this seagull and he was all "this is this, and that is that-"

"Seagull?" Inutashio's fury was reignited, and Shippo hid behind Inuyasha as he was sent a withering glare.

"You went up to the surface again didn't you?! Didn't you?!"

"Father I-" Inuyasha tried to protest.

"Inuyasha you are betrothed and the law states that any other contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Is that understood?! Inuyasha, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Father, they're not barbarians! You mated one!" Inuyasha retorted.

"That was an exception. They're dangerous." Inutashio retorted right back. "Do you think I want to see my only son snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore!" Inuyasha cried out indignantly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Inutashio shouted.

"But if you would just listen!" Inuyasha tried to reason but Inutashio was too far gone to listen.

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?!"

Instead of screaming as he usually would have done, Inuyasha turned tail and swam away.


	4. Chapter 4

Inutashio sank back onto his throne and rubbed his temples while Myoga tried to lighten the mood by adding in his two cents.

"Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

Inutashio looked up, feeling rather guilty for flying off the handle.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?" he asked.

Myoga was quick to lay the sea king's fears to rest.

"Definitely not. Why, if Inuyasha was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this *flitting to the surface* and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep him under tight control." The crab answered, satisfied that he had allayed his lord's fears, completely oblivious to the devious smile that was crossing the sea king's face.

"You're absolutely right Myoga. From now on I want you to follow him, and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Myoga gulped, nodded, and swam after the wayward prince.

* * *

Myoga peeked over a rock and strained to hear what the prince and the flounder were whispering about. He had followed them to a large outcropping of boulders. His eyes widened comically as Inuyasha pressed a hidden button in the stone and an entrance revealed itself. Myoga kicked off and made it through the door by the skin of his shell. He gasped loudly as he took in the sight of Inuyasha sitting on a rock surrounded by shelves of knickknacks he had collected from sunken ships.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Shippo asked.

"I just don't understand, Shippo, look at this place. Have you ever seen so many wonderful things? How could he think that all of this could be bad?"

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy

The boy who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

(Sure) he's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

(You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty)

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around on those

(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet

Flippin' your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

Strollin' along down a

(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Outta these waters?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their sons

Bright young men

Sick o' swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

(What's the word?) Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that shore above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

* * *

Myoga knew that he would have to confront Inuyasha sooner or later, so he purposely stepped on an accordion to get his attention.

At the loud noise Inuyasha spun around, claws raised, and teeth bared. But when he saw who it was he relaxed.

"Uh…Myoga. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I should be askin' you the same thing." Myoga retorted. "You know this is forbidden. If your father knew about this…..!"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh please, Myoga. Father would never understand."

Myoga started. He had never heard Inuyasha beg before.

"Oh alright." He caved. "But now you are gonna come home with me and we'll get you something warm to drink." Myoga started pulling Inuyasha out of the grotto, and they were almost to the entrance when an oblong shadow passed over the opening of the cave.

"What in the world…..?" Inuyasha felt his curiosity rising. It was a ship, a real one. He *****had* to check it out.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Myoga called as his charge swam away.

Inuyasha surfaced with a goofy grin already plastered on his face. He barely even noticed when Shippo and Myoga surfaced beside him.

"Inuyasha, what are you….Jumping Jellyfish!!!!" Myoga exclaimed as the first fireworks started to go off. Inuyasha just grinned wider as he started to swim closer, completely ignoring Myoga's protests for him to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha swam slowly next to the magnificent ship as he looked for its name.

_*The Souunga_, huh? That's a nice name.* Inuyasha thought to himself. Suddenly his ears perked up as they caught the sounds of music coming from the deck. Inuyasha dug his claws into the side of the ship and started to haul himself up for a better vantage point.

On the deck there were sailors dancing everywhere and playing music Inuyasha had never heard before. All at once they went quite as their attention was drawn to the captain's quarters. A small pale man stepped out and as Inuyasha blinked he disappeared and was replaced by an even smaller imp.

*****He's in disguise.* Inuyasha realized. This was a demon passing as a human. Inuyasha remembered reading something about species segregation in a book he had found and he pitied the creature.

*It must be horrible pretending to be weak.* he thought.

Inuyasha's mind was suddenly brought back by the imp's imperious voice.

"Gentlemen." He announced. "I would like to introduce our birthday boy! Our prince!"

A great cheer went up from the assembled sailors as a black-haired human stepped out. Inuyasha blinked again and promptly forgot how to breathe.

*He's amazing……*

Standing in the middle of the deck was the most beautiful demon Inuyasha had ever laid eyes on.

He held himself with casual elegance and he moved with the grace of a seasoned warrior. He was dressed in plain black pants, boots, and a v-necked, white shirt, but he wore them as if they were the most expensive silks and satins. At his waist there were two swords, held in place by a red sash. One gave off a friendly aura, while the other pulsed with malcontent. One of his long-fingered hands rested on his hip and the other rested on one of the heads of a two-headed dragon. His body was perfect, but his face was amazing.

His face was schooled into a carefully blank expression but that couldn't hide his obvious beauty. His high cheekbones were accented by magenta stripes, and a blue moon rested on his forehead. Inuyasha briefly caught a glimpse of cold, golden eyes before some of his butt-length, silver hair escaped from behind one of his pointed ears and obscured them. Inuyasha sat stunned as the demon reached up and pushed his hair back.

"Hiya, Inuyasha!"

"Aah!" Inuyasha yelped as Miroku landed beside him.

"Whoa, you were out of it. What were you looking' at pup?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha grabbed his beak to shut him up and pointed across the deck.

"I've never seen a demon this close before. One with legs I mean. He's very handsome isn't he?" Inuyasha asked as a dreamy look settled on his face. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha before replying.

"I don't know, he looks kinda scaly, and creepy to me."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he was crazy before he realized the problem.

"Not that one stupid!" he exclaimed, hitting Miroku over the head. "The one with the silver hair."

"Inuyasha, there aren't any with silver hair."

Inuyasha looked up and realized that Miroku couldn't see through the demon's disguise! The dragon wasn't wearing one but the silver demon was hidden from all non-demon eyes.

"Well take my word for it, he's handsome." With that Inuyasha went back to staring at the dreamy prince.

* * *

Up on deck Sesshomaru stood and watched the festivities. His faithful dragon, Ah-Un, stood beside him and nuzzled him with its left head. Suddenly Jaken clapped his hands and the music stopped. The small imp started gesturing to a covered "something" and talking.

"And now I would like to present our esteemed prince with a very large, very expensive, birthday gift."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. There was a drum roll and the curtain was removed to reveal…a statue of Sesshomaru in his human form smiling, with his arms wide open as if to hug the world, surrounded by children. Sesshomaru snickered inwardly as he inspected the statue.

"It's really something Jaken." he said.

"Thank you milord. You know I had hoped it would be a _wedding_ present." Jaken insinuated. Sesshomaru's face was marred by a sudden scowl.

"Jaken, don't start that again." He warned, turning to look out over the water, totally unaware of the creature that sat just a few yards below him.

"But milord." Jaken whined. "The entire kingdom wants to see you settled down with the right girl."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He did not want any of the weak, _human_, princesses that had been paraded before him. His father knew that he wanted a demon bride and deliberately sent him humans. It was infuriating. Sesshomaru scowled down at the water before answering Jaken's unspoken question.

"I'll find someone, Jaken. I just haven't met the right one yet. But don't worry I'll find someone eventually."

His answer seemed to placate the imp for the moment.

"Alright, Lord Sesshomaru, I trust you."

Beneath the railing Inuyasha twitched.

*His name is Sesshomaru! * It suited the pale demon perfectly.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered

* * *

Sesshomaru was about to turn back to the party when a flash of silver caught his eye.

"Lightning!" he yelled, "There's a hurricane coming! All hands on deck!"

Sesshomaru ran to the rigging and started helping the sailors to lower the sails. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but this was no regular storm, and his men were slightly drunk. Human or not, they were his responsibility and he would not have their blood on his hands. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the main mast and sparked a fire. The sailors quickly forgot about the ship in favor of running to the lifeboats.

Sesshomaru followed, and it wasn't until after he was in the boat that he realized that Ah-Un had gotten tangled up in a pile of rope and was unable to move. Making a split-second decision, Sesshomaru jumped back onto the boat. He ran to Ah-Un and slashed through the ropes that pinned him. The dragon surged up, but his struggling had worn him out and he couldn't fly. Sesshomaru saw this and pushed the dragon over the side where he was dragged into a lifeboat. Sesshomaru was poised to follow, but before he could jump, a large piece of railing broke off and knocked him unconscious.

Jaken saw his prince fall and prepared to jump into the water and rescue him, but before he could, the fire reached the hold where the fireworks were stored, and _The Souunga_ exploded in a burst of color, while her crew watched, horror stricken.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyashas heart stopped as the ship exploded with his prince still aboard. He had been thrown clear when the mast fell, but he refused to leave until he knew that his prince was safe.

Inuyasha quickly swam through the wreckage, searching for the demon. He spotted Sesshomaru clinging to a piece of wood before he sank under. Inuyasha cried out and dove under. When he found the prince he took a moment to look at how beautiful Sesshomaru looked under the water, before grabbing his slim waist and pulling him to the surface.

Inuyasha dragged Sesshomaru out of the surf and onto the beach. The mer-prince nearly started hyperventilating when the pale demon didn't immediately start breathing again. He barely noticed when Miroku showed up, he did notice, however, when the seagull started prodding Sesshomarus' body.

"Oy! Stop touching him!" Inuyasha yelled, swatting at the bird. Inuyasha's rant at the seagull was cut off by a choked cough from Sesshomaru. The mer-prince was immediately at his side.

"He's so beautiful." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he brushed some stray hair off of Sesshomarus' face. He leaned in close and started to softly sing.

What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world

* * *

Sesshomarus' head felt like it had just been pounded into a brick wall, repeatedly, and he was vaguely aware of the sound of the surf. But suddenly another sound invaded his sensitive ears. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he willed his eyes to open so he could gaze upon the owner of this delicious voice. He slowly opened his eyes half way and was astonished at the sight that met them.

Hovering just a few inches above him was, what appeared to be, an angel. He couldn't see very well because the sun made a blinding halo of light behind the "angels" head. But he could make out the silver hair that cascaded over one of the bronzed shoulders, and the golden eyes that gazed at him with so much warmth that he thought he might melt.

Sesshomaru had just gathered enough strength to open his eyes wider and get a better look at his rescuer, but before he could, his angel looked off to the side sharply and vanished. Before Sesshomaru could process what had just happened, Ah-Un was leaning over him and nuzzling his face. Jaken soon joined the dragon and, together, they were able to lift Sesshomaru onto his feet.

"Oh, milord we have been so worried about you thanks be to the gods you are safe." The small imp started to rant about how he had tried to find Sesshomaru but couldn't and it was all the humans fault, but Sesshomaru held up a hand to silence him.

"A boy - rescued me. . . . he was - singing . . . he had the most - beautiful voice." Sesshomarus' eyes glazed over as he remembered the face of his savior. Jaken looked at his lord incredulously and chalked up his behavior to exhaustion.

"Well, there are no boys here at the moment. Come with me my lord and we'll get you all cleaned up." With that Jaken grabbed Sesshomarus' hand and led him back to the castle.

* * *

Not far offshore, Inuyasha hid behind a rock and watched his prince be led away by the imp. He sank down and started singing softly to himself, completely ignoring Miroku and Myoga as they argued over what to tell the sea king.

I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Some day I'll be

Part of your world

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and co. they were being watched by a pair of very evil looking eels.

* * *

Deep beneath the waves in a barren cave an evil creature lurked and watched the young mer-prince through the eyes of his faithful eels.

"Kukukukukuku *giggle* (snort)." The creature laughed. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. Inutashios' half-breed brat is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! His daddy'll LOVE that. King Inutashio's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden." The creature slowly slunk its way over to its magic cauldron where an image of Inuyasha floated, as seen through an eels eyes.

"Kanna! Kagura! Keep an eye on our young demon prince, he may be the key to Inutashios' undoing." The figure smirked evilly and started to plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in Atlantica there was a fight in progress. The six daughters of Inutashio had decided to band together and evict their brother from the bathroom, where he had been lurking for the past few hours. Eventually Inuyasha left of his own freewill, and swam lazily past his irate sisters, humming. He was so zoned out that he didn't notice his father's presence until he swam straight into the demon king.

"Oh, morning father." He said and swam off dreamily.

"Boy he's got it bad." Aquata diagnosed. Inutashio looked after his only son worriedly. Inuyasha had never acted like this before.

"What? What's he got?" Inutashio asked his daughters.

"Isn't it obvious daddy? Inuyasha's in love." Adella answered.

"Inuyasha? In love?" Inutashio marveled. He had hoped that Inuyasha would at least _like_ Kagome but _love_? That was more than he expected by far. The sea king chuckled to him self and swam off to ponder his sons' sudden change of heart.

* * *

Not far away from the castle Inuyasha sat completely unaware of his fathers ponderings. He was to busy fantasizing about his beautiful prince and all things he would like to do to the pale demon. (Most scenarios included Sesshomaru tied to something solid, naked.) Below the horny prince Myoga paced back and forth worrying about what the king would do to him if he found out about Inuyasha saving the land-demon. Inuyasha sitting straight up with determination written all over his face pulled him from his thoughts.

"I have to see him again." The prince exclaimed. "Miroku knows where he lives. I'll swim over and have Shippo splash around to get his attention and--." Myoga quickly cut off the prince and forced him to sit back down.

"Inuyasha what are you saying? Life under the sea is better than anything they have up there."

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

(Yeah)

The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea

When Myoga finished he turned back to Inuyasha, only to find that the mer-prince had swum off.

"Somebody needs to nail that boys fins to the floor." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a messenger seahorse swam up to him with the news that the sea king wanted to see him immediately. Myoga gulped and swam toward the palace.

* * *

"Come on Shippo, what's the surprise?" Inuyasha asked as he followed the small flounder to their secret grotto.

"If I told it wouldn't be a surprise." Shippo giggled.

Inuyasha swam into the grotto and gasped at the sight that greeted him. There in the middle of the grotto, sat the statue of Sesshomaru surrounded by children.

"Oh Shippo, it's wonderful! It looks almost exactly like him." Inuyasha swam around the statue, giggling.

"Why Sesshomaru, run away with you? This is all so, so sudden." Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his fantasy that he didn't notice the shadows floating behind him until it was to late.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked. Before Kagome had time to answer the other lurking figure drifted into the light, much to Inuyashas' dismay.

"Father." He squeaked. Inuyasha could practically see the steam coming out of his fathers' ears. Inutashio was pissed.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Inutashio barked. "Is it true you rescued a demon from drowning?!"

"Father I had to, he would have died!" Inuyasha protested.

"One less fish eater to worry about! Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Inuyasha, you know that! Everybody knows that!" Inutashio was getting really riled up now, and Kagome was lurking in the back looking hurt at Inutashios' tirade about her world.

"You don't even know him!" Inuyasha protested.

Inutashio's eyes started to bleed red.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

"But father, I love him!" Inuyasha blurted out. Absolute silence reined for a moment before Kagome responded, tears starting to trickle down her face.

"No! What are you saying? He's a demon, you're a merman. Plus you're engaged to me!" she screamed.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha bit out from where he was hiding behind the statue.

"Inuyasha." Inutashio started, brandishing his trident. "I've tried to get through to you, but if this is the only way…._so be it._" With that the seaking started demolishing the grotto. He blasted everything, completely ignoring his sons' howls for him to stop. Inuyashas' pleading reached fever pitch when Inutashio pointed his trident at the statue of Sesshomaru. In a burst of light the statue shattered and Inuyasha sank to the floor in anguish. He curled up and started sobbing as his father and Kagome left.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minutes Myoga worked up the courage to try and comfort the sobbing prince.

"Inuyasha, I . . ." he started.

"Just go away." Inuyasha whispered. Myoga decided to respect the prince's wishes for once, and with a heavy heart he left.

As soon as Myoga stepped out of the grotto, two eels slithered out from between the rocks and started to circle Inuyasha.

"Poor child." Kagura said.

"Poor, sweet child." Kanna answered.

"He has a very serious problem."

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something." They hissed in unison.

By this point Inuyasha had had enough. He shot up and bared his fangs at them.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Don't be scared." Kagura said. "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine-" they hissed. "You and your prince….together, forever. . . ."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I don't understand. Explain!" he shouted.

"Naraku has great powers." Kagura hissed into Inuyasha's doggy ear.

"That bastard? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he buried his head in his arms again.

"Suit yourself." Kanna gave the equivalent of an eel shrug. "It was only a suggestion."

As the eels swam away Kagura *accidentally* flicked Sesshomaru's broken face at Inuyasha.

The mer-prince caressed the handsome face lovingly, before making a split-second decision.

"Wait!" he yelled.

The two eels turned around in unison.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" they asked.

* * *

Out side of the cave Myoga and Shippo paced back and forth, nearly beside themselves with worry.

"Poor Inuyasha." Shippo sniffed.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Myoga tried to justify his snitching to the king.

Suddenly an Inuyasha shaped shadow passed over their heads. Myoga and Shippo's sudden high hopes were brought crashing to the ground as Inuyasha swam right past them, tailed by two eels.

"Inuyasha - where are you going? What are you doing here with this riff-raff?" Myoga demanded. Inuyasha didn't slow down as he answered.

"I'm going to see Naraku." He said icily.

Myoga gasped and grabbed onto Inuyasha's tail in a futile attempt to stop the irate half-demon.

"Inuyasha, no! No, he's a demon, he's a monster!" Myoga yelled. Inuyasha turned and shot the crab a glare that had him shaking in his shell.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." The prince yelled, shaking the crab off and swimming away.

"But . . . But, I . . ." Myoga stuttered before turning to Shippo.

"Come on!" he shouted and swam off with the flounder following not far behind.

* * *

Inuyasha followed the eels to Naraku's lair and had to stop and stare. Naraku's lair was inside the enormous skeleton of some, long dead, sea-beast. He cautiously swam into the open maw of the beast and had to recoil at the sight of hundreds of withered, seaweed-ish, creatures with eyes that silently implored him to turn-tail and run. The half-demon was about to do just that when a sugary-sweet voice called out to him.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing . . .. Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this demon. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." The half-octopus, half-human slithered up to the slightly grossed out prince. Inuyasha quickly mentally slapped himself and tuned into what the demon was saying.

"Can you DO that?" Inuyasha asked, incredulously.

Naraku turned around and shot him an evil smirk.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Naraku please!"

And I help them?

Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

"Now, here's the deal." Naraku said, grabbing Inuyasha's face to make sure that he understood. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important." The witch waved his hand over his smoking cauldron, making an image of Sesshomaru float to the surface.

"Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a merman, and - you belong to me." Naraku let out a slightly evil cackle. "Have we got a deal?" he asked.

Inuyasha hesitated, thinking the offer over.

"If I become human." He started. "I'll never be with my father or

sisters again."

" That's right." Naraku said exaggeratedly. "But you'll have your man, plus amazing sex with said man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have any-" Inuyasha started to protest.

"I'm not asking much." Naraku interrupted. "Just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is . . . your voice."

Inuyasha recoiled, at the thought of being mute, and unable to communicate with his prince.

"But without my voice, how can I-"

Again Naraku interrupted. "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a guy who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred

For cuties not to say a word

And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a cutie who's withdrawn

It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy man

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll!

Kanna, Kagura, now I've got him, girls

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul!!

The contract in front of Inuyasha was practically begging him to sign it. So he closed his eyes and scrawled his name at the bottom.

Immediately the contract flew into the hands of the very smug Naraku. The sea-witch leaned over his cauldron and started chanting.

"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! Now . . . sing!" he yelled, pointing at the prince, who was becoming increasingly freaked out. But he obliged and started to softly sing.

"Keep singing!" Naraku shouted as he manipulated two magical hands towards the mer-prince's throat. The hands reached down his throat and when they retracted they were gripping a golden ball of light! Inuyasha clapped his hands over his mouth as a feeling of emptiness settled where his voice box used to be.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and Inuyasha was sucked into a gelatinous bubble. Shippo and Myoga watched in shock and horror as their prince's beautiful tail melted away. Leaving a pair of legs in its place. Then Inuyasha was released. He was fine until he tried to breath. He started floundering and his two friends jumped into action, and started pushing him to the surface.

Inuyasha burst out of the water, gasping for air. He then promptly zonked out, and Myoga and Shippo towed him to the shore.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru walked down the beach in front of his castle, humming to himself. It was the same song that his rescuer had sung and it haunted him. In his dreams he would see a glimpse of that face again, and then the face would melt into the ocean.

Sesshomaru stopped and ran a hand over his eyes in frustration. Ah-un, who had accompanied his master, now looked at the demon prince with worry showing clearly in his eyes. He had not seen the master's savior, but he _had_ gotten a glimpse of a white tail with red stripes diving away from the beach, and he had picked up a scent. It was the scent of roses, and seawater. A very unique scent indeed, and Ah-un had been searching for its owner everywhere.

"Ah-un what am I going to do?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can't get that voice out of my head."

The dragon could not answer so he settled with giving his master a sympathetic look.

Not 100 yards away from the brooding prince lay the demon that haunted his every waking moment.

Inuyasha sat up slowly to avoid making the world spin any faster than it already was. Once the dizziness had died down, Inuyasha took stock of his changes. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

*Ahhhh well. * He thought. *As long as the witch kept his end of the bargain. *

The mer-prince looked down at his tail, but instead of a tail he had two gorgeous legs! Inuyasha's eyes grew very big and a sexy smile lit his face. Myoga, who had washed up next to him, swallowed the reprimands he was going to make at the sight of his princes happy face. Inuyasha had been so listless that the sight him smiling made Myoga decide to yell at him later.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewers!

Ladytokyo, KatzeIason69, milkchocolatehot64, and shurashur09 THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! FEEL THE LOVE!!

Inuyasha was still enraptured with his new legs five minutes later when Miroku flew down.

"Well look what the cat-fish dragged in." he said, landing on Inuyasha's outstretched foot.

"Look at you dog-boy! There's something different about you." Miroku concentrated really hard and, suddenly, a light seemed to go off in his head and he smiled in a _very_ creepy way. Inuyasha blanched as he realized what this meant and started bouncing his foot in the hopes of distracting the bird.

The bouncing seemed to work and Miroku's face became pensive again. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. *That was too close * he thought. There was a reason Miroku lived on a rock by himself: He was the biggest pervert above or below, everybody knew it and Inuyasha did NOT want to know what had just been going on in that tiny skull.

"I gotta admit I can't figure it out right now." The aforementioned pervert admitted. "But I know if I stand here long enough I'll-"

"HE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!" Apparently Myoga's patience had disappeared along with the prince's tail.

"He traded his voice to Naraku and got legs!"

"……….I knew that." Miroku claimed after he had picked up his jaw.

"Inuyasha's gonna find his prince." Shippo explained, blushing. "He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him, and then they've gotta KISS!"

"Just kiss?" Miroku winked.

Inuyasha ignored the letch in favor of testing out his new appendages. He managed to get to his feet, and promptly fell over, dousing his friends in sea water.

"And he's only got three days!" Myoga wailed. "Look at him! On legs!" The crab started to pace. "This is a catastrophe! What's his father going to say?! I'll tell you what his father's gonna say! He'll say he's gonna kill himself a CRAB, that's what he father's gonna say!" Myoga threw up his claws in despair and did an about-face in order to march to his doom. Muttering on the way. "I'm gonna march down there right now and tell him…. And don't you shake your head at me mister!" He shouted at Inuyasha who had grabbed him to prevent his escape.

Myoga knew he couldn't escape the prince's grasp so he settled down to think.

"Maybe there's still time." He said "If we could get Naraku to break the deal you could go home and marry Kagome and just be…." Myoga trailed off as Inuyasha's face crumpled. He put his head into his claw and caved into the guilt that had appeared with that look.

"And just be miserable for the rest of your life." He admitted. "All right, all right. I'll try to help you find the prince."

Inuyasha's face lit up and he mentally congradulated himself for conning the crab into helping. He put Myoga down and got ready to try standing again. Miroku, who had been forgotten in the interlude, got an eyeful of demon-prince and an instant nosebleed. Reaching deep down and tapping into his seldom used self-control, Miroku grabbed a nearby piece of broken sail and set about helping his friend cover his considerable assets. Chanting * He's a different species * in his head all the while.

* * *

Meanwhile, 100 yards away, Ah-Un picked up a strange scent. He instantly recognized it, and this time he was determined not to let it escape.

Without warning he took off towards the source, leaving an inwardly confused prince behind.

"Where is he going?"

Sesshomaru quickly took off after his wayward dragon, wondering what had gotten him so worked up.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This chapter is dedicated to AHumbleBumbleThatMumbles and

A Single Fragile Rose, who both sent me REALLY nice messages that really inspired me to update…..

That being said….I'm getting to the end of what I have written down and I'm not really sure where to go from there because I don't want to rely on the original story too much, so if any of my lovelies out there have any suggestions for me I would LOVE to hear them.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Inu-baby you look SENsational!" Miroku crowed as he admired Inuyasha model his creation of rope and ripped sails.

Inuyasha took a swipe at the irritating avian while inwardly preening. Suddenly his puppy ears twitched as the sound of heavy footfalls reached him and his friends. Fearing the worst, the ex-merman jumped onto a ledge and got into a defensive position, teeth bared, claws raised, and ears back. Soon enough around the corner came a vaguely familiar two-headed dragon. Inuyasha snarled and was about to destroy the threat when a VERY familiar silver-headed prince appeared.

Inuyasha quickly smoothed down his "clothes" and pulled his hair over one shoulder, trying to look as much like a savior as he could; all the while marveling at how good Sesshomaru looked when he was wearing a silk kimono instead of sailing clothes.

"Ah-Un! What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked up to see what had attracted his dragons' attention and his eyes alighted upon a boy perched on a ledge. Judging by the way Ah-Un was standing at the bottom of the ledge Sesshomaru assumed that his faithful steed had cornered the boy and was harassing him. Sesshomaru may have had an icy personality, but his manners were impeccable, so he immediately began to apologize for his dragons' behavior.

"I apologize if Ah-Un scared you. He is not normally inclined to chase Two-legged prey…" Sesshomaru actually trailed off mid-sentence as he actually **looked** at the boy. As he took in the bronzed skin, white hair, golden eyes, and puppy ears, the face of his savior flashed before his minds-eye.

"You seem very…familiar to me." He said. The boy on the rock just smiled brighter.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

Although he didn't show it, Sesshomaru was slightly exhilarated when the boy started nodding profusely.

"We have met?" Sesshomaru felt an alarmingly large amount of hope welling in his chest.

"You're the one that I've been looking for!" Sesshomaru could have sworn that the boy's face would split in half from the smile that broke across it, and his heart started to beat a little bit faster.

"What is your name?" the demon prince asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond…..but nothing came out. After a few failed attempts he remembered the price he paid for his legs, so he settled for tapping his throat and shaking his head. Inuyasha felt a crack run down his heart as he watched the visible hope fade from his prince's beautiful golden eyes.

"I see." Sesshomaru slipped on his cold mask of indifference and tried not to show how disappointed he was.

"Then I was mistaken."

Both Inuyasha and Ah-Un huffed in frustration as they tried to think of ways to make Sesshomaru understand that Inuyasha WAS the one he was looking for. Inuyasha's brilliant idea was to try and pantomime what had happened to him.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the boy's flailing and was about to turn and leave when a certain white-haired mute decided to fall on him.

Inuyasha's heart started pounding as he realized how intimate their position was. Inuyasha's arms were around Sesshomaru's neck while Sesshomaru's were around his waist. Their bodies were pressed flush together and Sesshomaru was slightly lifting Inuyasha so that his toes barely brushed the sand.

Sesshomaru was looking down at the fuzzy ears that had been unceremoniously shoved into his face when the mute boy looked up and Sesshomaru managed to get lost in those eyes that looked so much like his own. The two pretty boys stayed staring at eachother until Sesshomaru realized that his hands were clutching bare skin. That was when Sesshomaru took in what the boy was wearing. His eyes roamed down the tanned body, taking in the lithe muscles until they rested on the miniscule piece of cloth that hung dangerously from the half-demon's hips. Sesshomaru felt heat rush through his veins, heading south, so he abruptly put the slightly dazed boy down. Only to have him fall straight back into the prince's arms.

* * *

Inuyasha was startled out of his daze when his prince tried to put him down, he would have been annoyed but his leg immediately gave out and he fell back onto Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked as his nose was **accidently** pushed into the older demon's chest. He felt a tingle run down his spine and settle in his groin as he breathed in Sesshomaru's spicy scent.

Sesshomaru stiffened as he found himself with another armful of sexy demon.

**Did he just sniff me?** The prince asked himself as he felt the boy nuzzle his chest. He cleared his throat to get the mute's attention. Inuyasha looked up and what he heard made his heart sing.

"You must have really been through something. Come with me, I'll help you." Sesshomaru had to stop himself from squinting at the blinding brightness of the boys smile.

Sesshomaru put one arm around Inuyasha's waist to support him, ignoring the heat that rose from the bronze hip under his hand, and started to walk towards the castle.

Inuyasha was in HEAVEN! He had legs, he was on land, and the man of his dreams was taking him home! Life doesn't get much better…


End file.
